


the aisle

by bughartm



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017), Riverdale (TV 2017) RPF
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 03:11:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15234054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bughartm/pseuds/bughartm
Summary: Betty Cooper makes a quick run to the market to get cereal. She runs into jughead jones. What will there future behold? Who’s that mystery man veronica was with that night? Who’s that new girl Toni?





	the aisle

UGH! Betty said as she reached for the Cheerios on the top cabinet of the store. Today was not her morning. She was exhausted. She had been Writing an essay till 3:30 am. When she woke up She went down stairs to her that her mom made chocolate pancakes. She hated chocolate pancakes so she went to grab the Cheerios and when she poured it nothing came out. “WHO ATE ALL MY CHEERIOS?!” Betty yelled. “Just go down the the store and buy some more, my lord Elizabeth” Alice said with an annoyed look on her face. So Betty made some coffee and went into he car. “OUCH” she said said when her thighs hit the burning hot leather seats. Betty turned the keys and started down the road. Suddenly a cat dashed in front of her and she slammed on the break, with her coffee spilling all over the white shorts and the car. “This days going to be great” she said sarcastically. And that’s how she ended up here, not being tall enough to reach the Cheerios. 

“Need some help?” Betty turned around and a beautiful black haired man was grabbing her Cheerios. Betty studied the man, his hair was Gorgeous, a raven black, and he had a beanie on that looked like a crown. He was wearing a plaid t-shirt and dark navy blue pants, he also had white converse on, but they were very dirty. He smelled like a sunburn, and sweat, followed with the smell of his deodorant and cologne. “Like what you see? He said with a grin on his face. Betty realized she had been staring at him for about 30 seconds. “Shut up” Betty said laughing. “Sorry I’ve had a long morning” Betty said avoiding eye contact. “Wanna talk about it.” “C’mon I’ll bring you to pops and we can get some breakfast.” “I guess I’ll come but can I at least know your name first?” Betty said. “Jughead Jones” he said with heart eyes for the beautiful blonde haired green eyed girl. “And yourself?”, jughead asked. “Betty, Betty Cooper” betty said with a slight smile on her face. “Beautiful name for an even more beautiful girl” jughead smiled and winked when he said it. Betty had a grin from ear to ear. “Follow me, Betty.” Jughead said grabbing the Cheerios. “I got it, it’s ok.” Betty said as jughead brings the Cheerios up to the register to pay. “This ones one me, my lady.” jughead said lifting the box up so she can’t grab it out of his hands. “Oh no you don’t,” Betty said jumping up and trying to grab the Cheerios, before they knew it they were twisting and turning, tickling and jumping, laughing and blushing. “Fine, but pops is on me.” Betty said with a huge grin on her face. “Grab my hand, i’ll drive you to pops.” Jughead said as he grabbed Bettys hand dragging her to his car.

 

Betty hoped in the car. This was a small town and he was her age, she figured he wouldn’t do anything to her. The car was a 2014 model Chevy SS, it’s back seats were torn and messy, chip bags, sodas, and alcohol were laying messily all throughout the car. The windows were filthy and jamed close, the car was white with scratches everywhere, and the seats were covered in crumbs and debris. “This is my dads car, not mine” Jughead said hoping Betty wasn’t judging him. “I was just scared you were driving under the influence of alcohol.” Betty said trying to show that she wasn’t judging him. “I’m still just 17” jughead said with a smile across his face as he turned the key and started backing out. “Well I’m 16 but I can’t say I’ve never had a drink” Betty said with a mischievous smile across her face hoping she’d get a reaction out of jughead. “Damn Cooper, you’re a rebellious one, but I’ve definitely had a few drinks myself.” Jughead said, accidentally peaking at the cleavage from bettys revealing tank top. Betty grabbed her phone and put on some music. “Listen to this” she said as she turned in the song “one number away”. “You’re a country girl arnt ya, Cooper” Jughead said with a grin across his face was he pulled into pops parking lot.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked it! Please leave a kudos, it mean a lot to me


End file.
